


Namaluj mnie (jak jedną ze swoich Francuzek)

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Derek, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Model Stiles, Nude Modeling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciężkie jest życie artysty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namaluj mnie (jak jedną ze swoich Francuzek)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Me (Like One of Your French Girls)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320090) by [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba). 



> ...zawsze to powtarzam xD 
> 
> Ponownie przybywam z tekstem Hepzheby, autorki opowiadania ["Key to my car"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130900) (["Klucz do mojego auta"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3765067)). 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

To nie tak, że Derek nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, bo ma. Ma swoje siostry, Laurę i Corę – i okej, może sióstr nie można tak do końca określić mianem przyjaciół, ponieważ one są _z góry zobowiązane_ do lubienia go, spędzania z nim czasu i strojenia sobie z niego żartów – oraz Ericę, Boyda i Isaaca. Jednak rysowanie sióstr czy najlepszych przyjaciół nago byłoby po prostu dziwne. Derek nie ma problemu z wykonywaniem aktów – jest studentem sztuki i na zajęciach robił to wielokrotnie – ale jest pewien, że obecność jego znajomych sprawiłaby, iż czułby się odrobinę nieswojo. Poza tym nie chce widzieć swoich sióstr nago. Co jeśli mają kolczyki w dziwnych miejscach? (aczkolwiek prędzej czy później raczej by o tym usłyszał, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż żadna z nich nie zna pojęcia prywatności). Co jeśli depilują się… _tam_?

Nie, _zdecydowanie_ nie chce widzieć ich nago.

To samo tyczy się Erici. Dziewczyna jest całkowicie bezwstydna i prawdopodobnie zaczęłaby się masturbować, by tylko poczuł się niekomfortowo. Mężczyznę przechodzą ciarki na samą myśl o tym. Z kolei Isaac jest zbyt nieśmiały – Derek zapytał go, choć dobrze wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź – razem uczęszczali do tej samej szkoły średniej, grali w lacrosse’a, a po treningach brali prysznic (we wspólnej łazience, z całą drużyną). Boyd to jedyna osoba, którą Hale jest w stanie brać pod uwagę, jednak Erica powiedziała, że jeśli ten się zgodzi, zamierza do nich wpaść, a to zapewne wywołałoby u Vernona pewną _reakcję_ (ponieważ powiedzmy sobie szczerze – Erica nie stałaby tam obok jak normalna osoba, lecz robiłaby wszystko, by sprowokować swojego chłopaka). Więc Boyd również odpada.

Derek wzdycha ciężko, podchodząc do lady swojej ulubionej kawiarni.

\- Ciężki dzień? – pyta Kira.

\- Potrzebuję modela do projektu – odpowiada Derek, podczas gdy dziewczyna wyciąga babeczkę i zaczyna robić mu kawę; pod tym względem zna Hale’a na wylot, gdyż ten zawsze zamawia to samo.

\- Mogę pozować – mówi z uśmiechem.

\- Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko byciu nago? – pyta Derek.

Oczy Kiry rozszerzają się, a jej twarz przybiera wściekle czerwony kolor, co dla mężczyzny stanowi wystarczającą odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego Derek prosi cię, żebyś się rozebrała? – przy ladzie pojawia się chłopak Kiry, Scott, i obraca się w stronę Dereka. – Koleś, chyba pomyliłeś lokale. Jeśli chcesz być obsługiwany przez nagie kobiety, to kilka bloków dalej znajduje się miejsce, jakiego szukasz – mówi, wskazując ręką przypuszczalną drogę do klubu ze striptizem.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz? – pyta Kira, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

Teraz to kolej McCalla na oblewanie się rumieńcem i jąkanie.

\- Stiles – mamrocze w końcu chłopak, co jest dość dziwną odpowiedzią, ale najwyraźniej wystarcza Kirze, która tylko przewraca oczyma.

\- Derek potrzebuje kogoś, kto by mu pozował.

\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie ma sprawy – McCall uśmiecha się, wzruszając ramionami.

Derek ma naprawdę najlepszych baristów pod słońcem.

\- Nago – dodaje Kira i słysząc to, Scott upuszcza tacę, która rozsypuje się w drobny mak.

Derek parska z rozbawieniem i klęka, by podnieść babeczkę i pozbierać kawałki szkła z podłogi.

\- Tak bardzo cnotliwy… - wzdycha Kira.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – wytyka jej Hale, ponieważ jeszcze minutę temu to ona spiekła buraka.

Dziewczyna krzywi się lekko, ale już po chwili posyła mu uśmiech.

\- Stiles może to zrobić – mówi, a Scott, który właśnie wstaje z podłogi, przytakuje jej z entuzjazmem.

\- Zdecydowanie! Nie ma za grosz poczucia wstydu i cały czas narzeka, jak to nikt nie chce oglądać go nago. To go nauczy.

Derek nie jest do końca pewien jak, gdyż postać owego Stilesa trąca lekkim szaleństwem, ale jakimś trafem wychodzi z kawiarni z numerem chłopaka w kieszeni i zapewnieniem Scotta, iż jego najlepszy przyjaciel na pewno mu pomoże.

~

Derek dzwoni do Stilesa następnego dnia.

\- Yo! – nadchodzi odpowiedź, co jest dość dziwną formą witania kogoś, kogo się nie zna.

\- Cześć, z tej strony Derek Hale. Mam twój numer od-…

\- Derek, człowieku! Tak się cieszę, że zadzwoniłeś. Scott powiedział mi wszystko o twoim projekcie. Brzmi fantastycznie! Kiedy zaczynamy?

Hale jest z lekka oszołomiony i mruga kilka razy oczyma, nim w końcu odzyskuje głos.

\- Kiedy tylko chcesz – odpowiada. – Jestem-…

\- Mogę wpaść dzisiaj?

\- Co? Noo okej, jasne.

\- Super! Wyślij mi swój adres, przyjadę w przeciągu godziny, pasuje?

\- Pasuje – mówi Derek, nawet jeśli w jego mieszkaniu panuje totalny bałagan, do którego ogarnięcia potrzebowałby znacznie więcej czasu niż tylko godziny.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Stiles rozłącza się i Hale wpatruje się oniemiały w telefon, nie do końca wiedząc, co się właściwie przed momentem stało.

\- Jasssne – mówi w końcu do siebie i zabiera się za sprzątnięcie największych oznak nieporządku, takich jak opakowania po pizzy, które zostały po wizycie jego przyjaciół zeszłej nocy.

Rozstawia sztalugi, pędzle i farby – nawet jeśli może nie przejść dzisiaj do właściwego malowania – kiedy rozlega się pukanie. Dziwnie nerwowy, wyciera dłonie w dżinsy i podchodzi do drzwi. Nie wie, czego tak naprawdę się spodziewał, ale Stiles zaskakuje go swoim wyglądem. Ma jasną cerę i twarz usianą pieprzykami, pełne, różowe usta oraz słodki, zadarty nos. Jego włosy są brązowe i utrzymane w stylu „nie dbam o fryzurę”, którego uzyskanie i tak zajmuje przynajmniej jakieś kilka minut (Derek wie, okej?). Rzeczą, która przyciąga uwagę Dereka najbardziej, są oczy Stilesa. Ogromne, otoczone gęstymi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Są brązowe – jakże pospolite określenie na tak wspaniałe oczy – i Derek już się nie może doczekać, by oddać cały ich urok na płótnie.

\- Cześć, jestem Stiles – mówi chłopak.

Hale potrząsa jego dłonią, rejestrując mimo woli długie palce i umięśnione przedramiona.

Kurwa, Stiles jest cudowny.

To jest najgorszy pomysł pod słońcem. Derek powinien to odwołać i zadzwonić po Ericę.

Nie jest pewien, czy się przedstawił. Być może to zrobił. A być może nie. Stiles nie wydaje się być poruszony tym faktem, posyła mu uśmiech i wchodzi do środka. Hale natomiast jeszcze przez chwilę wpatruje się tępo w pusty już korytarz. Gdy się obraca, jego gość jest już w trakcie ściągania koszuli. Określenie „za grosz poczucia wstydu”, jakiego użył w stosunku do jego osoby Scott, nie oddaje w pełni rzeczywistości.

Skóra Stilinskiego jest blada, na plecach i klatce piersiowej pokryta pieprzykami. Derek patrzy, jak chłopak zdejmuje spodnie, na jego tyłku również znajduje się pieprzyk i Hale pragnie go ugryźć. Zamiast tego przełyka ciężko ślinę i odwraca się w stronę sztalugi, udając, iż przygotowuje sobie stanowisko pracy, choć przecież zrobił to zaledwie kilka minut temu.

\- To gdzie mnie chcesz? – pyta Stilinski.

Derek miał wcześniej wizję Stilesa stojącego przy oknie, gdyż tam byłoby dobre światło. Poza tym sztaluga jest już odwrócona w odpowiednią stronę. Niestety łóżko znajduje się tuż obok miejsca, gdzie zamierzał ustawić swojego gościa, Derek nie powinien się więc dziwić, iż w jednej sekundzie chłopak wskakuje na nie, kładąc się na plecach. Nagi, a do tego całkowicie bezwstydny. Mlecznobiała skóra, nogi pokryte ciemnymi włoskami, tak bardzo długie. Jest szczupły, ale jednocześnie ma ładnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie tam, gdzie potrzeba. Jego sutki są ciemnoróżowe i Hale zastanawia się, czy są wrażliwe. Ciemna ścieżka włosów prowadzi prosto do jego krocza… Derek szybko odwraca wzrok, przełyka ślinę i zamyka oczy, modląc się do wszelkich bóstw, w które i tak nie wierzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Stiles, brzmiąc na lekko zaniepokojonego.

Hale otwiera oczy. Chłopak leży na brzuchu (jego nagi penis na mojej pościeli, myśli Derek, co nie jest raczej zbyt pomocne). Opiera się na łokciach, wpatrując w Dereka i, _kurwa_ , to jest idealne.

\- Zostań tak jak teraz – mówi Hale, zaskakując tym samym Stilesa.

\- Myślałem, że mam się położyć na plecach. No wiesz, coś w stylu „namaluj mnie jak jedną ze swoich Francuzek”.

Derek parska na tę uwagę i Stilinski wygląda na zadowolonego, iż udało mu się go rozbawić.

\- Tak jest idealnie – odpowiada, mając na końcu języka „jesteś idealny”.

Stiles uśmiecha się i spogląda na niego spod swoich długich rzęs. Derek przełyka i zaczyna szkicować.

Rysuje od zaledwie dziesięciu minut, kiedy chłopak zaczyna się wiercić.

\- Nie ruszaj się – upomina go.

\- Nudzę się.

\- Więc znajdź sobie jakąś rozrywkę.

Dla Stilesa rozrywką jest najwyraźniej mówienie – chłopak opowiada o Scottcie, o swoim tacie, _Gwiezdnych Wojnach_ i _Grze o Tron._ Co jest chyba najbardziej zaskakującą rzeczą to to, że Derek również mówi – o swoich siostrach, o Erice, Boydzie i Isaacu. Stilinski nie pyta o jego rodziców, a on nie pyta o mamę Stilesa. W pewnym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę świetnie się bawi, a rysowanie jeszcze nigdy nie przychodziło mu z taką łatwością. Zabiera się więc za nanoszenie kolorów, próbując uchwycić światło padające na odsłonięte plecy i pośladki chłopaka. Pieczołowicie zaznacza pieprzyki, starając się nie pominąć ani jednego. Oczy okazują się być najtrudniejszą częścią, są mieszanką bursztynu i złota, pełne _iskier,_ których Derek nie jest w stanie oddać na płótnie we właściwy sposób. Co nie oznacza, iż nie próbuje tego zrobić. Na same oczy poświęca godzinę.

\- To trochę przerażające, gdy patrzysz mi w oczy w ten sposób – mówi Stiles i Hale parska. Nic jednak nie mówi, nadal wpatrując się w oczy chłopaka, który bardziej wygląda na rozbawionego niż zawstydzonego.

Derek nie wie, jak długo to trwa, ale nagle rysunek jest już skończony. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego, mrużąc oczy. To najlepszy, jaki dane mu było kiedykolwiek stworzyć.

\- Skończone – oznajmia.

Stiles stęknąwszy, zeskakuje z łóżka. Wymachuje rękoma i potrząsa nogami, by rozluźnić zastane mięśnie – wciąż całkowicie nagi. Derek wpatruje się uporczywie w tyłek znajdujący się na rysunku, z całej siły opierając się pokusie spojrzenia na ten prawdziwy.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – pyta Stiles i Hale przewraca oczami.

\- Najpierw się ubierz – mówi i chłopak, na jego szczęście, zakłada ubranie, nim podchodzi i staje obok.

Mimo iż Derek zna każdy centymetr jego ciała – a przynajmniej tylną część – to do tej pory oboje nie stali aż tak blisko siebie. Do nosa Hale’a dociera zapach perfum Stilesa i mężczyzna przełyka, nadal wpatrując się w obraz.

\- Wow, koleś! – wybucha Stilinski, wypuszczając powietrze. – To jest niesamowite! Kurwa, wyglądam świetnie, prawda?

\- To prawda – zgadza się Derek bez namysłu.

\- Więc… zamierzasz mnie gdzieś zaprosić, czy jak? – pyta chłopak i Hale obraca się w jego stronę.

Stiles zagryza wargę. Teraz, gdy słońce już zaszło, jego oczy są ciemniejsze. Derek nie wie, jaka siła go opanowuje, może to skutek nagromadzenia stresu związanego z oglądaniem przez cały dzień nagiego Stilinskiego. A może po prostu jest szalony. W każdym razie przechyla się i całuje Stilesa. Usta ich obu są suche, a wargi Dereka odrobinę spierzchnięte, jednak chłopak wydobywa z siebie zadowolony dźwięk, zarzuca Hale’owi ręce na szyję, przyciągając go tym samym bliżej, po czym otwiera usta i oblizuje jego wargi.

\- Więc tak mnie gdzieś zapraszasz? – pyta, opierając o siebie ich czoła.

Mężczyzna przytakuje.

\- To dobrze – mruczy Stiles i sięga po kolejny pocałunek.

Tej nocy jednak prawdziwa randka nie dochodzi w ich przypadku do skutku, zamiast tego zamawiają pizzę, którą zjadają, zakopani w pościeli.

Hale’owi udaje się po tym jeszcze wielokrotnie namalować Stilesa, za każdym razem kończy się to w ten sam sposób – w łóżku Dereka.


End file.
